Jaxon Jahangiri
Background Jaxon Oliver Jahangiri is a contestant on The Strife. He is a jokester, prankster, and is known among his friends for his blunt honesty. Growing up, he and his family were poor due to financial circumstances, giving him a lot of respect towards those in the same situation. He is also known for being charitable because of it. To note: their heritage is Persian. Season 2 Throughout his run of the season, he spoke about his love for his family and became known among the others as somebody very protective over them and somebody who would do anything for them. Everybody loved his energy as well with him only getting votes from Mahya Rashidi in the first round over her thinking that Jaxon was behind the nasty prank that Karleigh Mazal scapegoated her for. He got into an argument after Mahya accused him of the prank following Erica's elimination, starting their short 4 day rivalry until they had a conversation and figured that neither of them was behind the prank. After Percy's elimination, Jaxon became a target as David, Lane, and Motoki soon saw his strategizing and heavy devotion to his family as a threat to how far he would go to win. Season 3 At the beginning of Season 3, he and Percy Shibuya made a truce to never target each-other as they were both early boots last season. They both laid low and worked on their social games. On Day 7, they both made a Final 2 deal with each-other. As the first seven days went on, he also bonded with Sheila Golchin and Silvana Ingoglia with the three of them voting for the same people that round (Raquel Kiyota and Shahla Shojaii). The three of them would name their alliance "LegaCity". After targeting Shahla, "LegaCity" managed to figure out "The Quadrant" and all spoke to different people about a "theory", effectively exposing "The Quadrant". Jaxon grew a bit confident but acknowledged that and laid low to continue letting Sheila and Silvana plant the seeds. Throughout the next couple of days, he spoke very highly about his family and his admiration for them. When Sidney questioned how genuine Jaxon was to Silvana, she told Jaxon, who decided to drop 4 points onto Sidney. Following the double elimination, "LegaCity" appeared to be very strong but, on Day 27, unbeknownst to him and Sheila, Silvana flipped loyalties to Channing, which became her downfall. Both he and Sheila were blindsided by her elimination. After that point, he and Sheila grew distant in the event that LegaCity was outed. After that, he focused on his growing friendships with Miranda and Percy and spoke, in general, about his family and how his parents made a lot of sacrifices in order to help him, his younger brother, Cody Jahangiri, and his older sister, fashion designer, Regina Jahangiri. He also mentions that the three of them are very close and support each-other no matter what and he would love for them to experience The Strife as well. In the end, the other contestants viewed him as too much of a social and mental threat while also mainly focusing on Temperance. However, Jaxon received more votes and was the first to leave during the third and final double elimination. Category:Strife Contestant: Bisexual